


A taste of home

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [68]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Brokenwood Fic Week 2019, Comfort Food, During Canon, Gen, No Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: As good as mama used to make them.





	A taste of home

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, can take place anywhere in canon. Written for [Brokenwood fic week](https://brokenwoodfanpage.tumblr.com/post/182404965087/2019-brokenwood-fic-week-prompts) day five prompt favourite character. The syrniki recipe is [from here](https://realfood.tesco.com/recipes/russian-syrniki-pancakes.html#method). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Eating another forkful of syrniki Gina let out a contented sigh, silently musing that the stack of pancakes were just as good as mama used to make them. The recipe had been in the Kadinsky family for several generations and it was one of the few things that she used to help her return to her roots with living so far away from loved ones. She realised that she started to make the pancakes whenever Mike asked _“don’t you miss Russia?”_ which she did but wouldn’t admit to around the team, simply keeping home life separate from her work life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d posted this already. Oops.


End file.
